iDouble Date
by DarkAndTwisty007
Summary: Carly comes up with a plan to set up Sam and Freddie, forcing them to go out on a double–date. Meanwhile, Spencer ends up having some trouble while creating his new sculpture. Warning: This story contains a shirtless Gibby.


**iDouble Date **

_Summary: Carly comes up with a plan to set up Sam and Freddie, forcing them to go out on a double–date. Meanwhile, Spencer ends up having some trouble while creating his new sculpture. __**Warning**__: This story contains a shirtless Gibby._

Carly walked into her apartment, finding Spencer laying out pieces of newspaper all across the kitchen floor.

"Hey!" Spencer greeted, not looking up at her. "How was school?"

Carly sighed dramatically, and threw her bag haphazardly onto the couch. "Pure torture." She complained, as she made her way over to the fridge to get a water bottle.

Spencer looked up at her. "Why? Did Principal Franklin get fired again?"

Carly shook her head, and sat down on one of the stools. "No, worse."

"Gibby was running around shirtless?" Spencer asked, thinking that nothing could be worse than that. That boy was truly insane.

"It's Sam and Freddie." Carly said, frustrated. "They're driving me insane!"

Spencer looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "But, they're always fighting... I thought you were use to that by now. You know we still have that spray bottle if you need it..." Spencer suggested.

Carly took a sip of her water looking conflicted. "No, it's not them fighting. I mean... I'm not really _mad_ at them, but I am!"

Spencer squinted at her. "I'm so confused..."

"They need to start going out!" Carly finally burst out.

"Whoa! What?"

"They need to go out!" Carly said again. "There's so much tension between them, that you could literally reach your hand out and touch it," She said, thrusting her hand out and grabbing a fist-full of air to demonstrate her point.

Spencer stood up, brushing his pants off. "Well, if you're so determined to have them go out, do something about it."

"Like what?" Carly asked.

"I dunno! Make them go out on a date or something."

Carly's eyes lit up. "Hey... that's it! I'll make them go out on a double date with me and... someone else!" She said getting up.

"Who's this someone else?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"That's not important right now." Carly said, brushing him off. She hugged Spencer around his waist. "Thanks Spence!"

"Anytime, kiddo." He said when she released him. "Now, you wanna know what my new sculpture is gonna be?" He didn't give her anytime answer before shouting excitedly. "Guess!"

Carly shrugged. "Um... a giraffe?"

Spencer shook his head. "Nope! Guess again!"

Carly laughed. "A giant panda bear."

"Close! A giant Hershey Kiss!" Spencer exclaimed.

Carly raised her eyebrow. "How is that close to a panda bear?"

"Because they're both giant!" Spencer said.

Carly smiled. "Are you going to make the entire sculpture out of chocolate?"

Spencer shook his head. "That's was what I'd originally planned at first, but then I remembered the butter sculpture incident..."

"Yeah, that didn't turn out so good." She said.

"No, it didn't." Spencer agreed. "Sooooo, I said to myself, 'What would still look delicious, yet not melt if someone happened to turn down the air.' And then it came to me! What are Hershey Kisses wrapped in?"

"Foil."

"Yes! So, my sculpture is going to be made entirely out of foil." Spencer said happily.

"That's gonna take a lot of foil." Carly warned.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, I know. Sokko's bringing it up today." His cell phone rang. "That's probably him right now." He answered it. "Hey, Sokko! Yeah, just bring it up in the elevator. Okay, thanks."

Once Spencer hung up, the elevator opened, revealing piles of tin foil.

Carly turned back towards Spencer. "I'll be upstairs if you need me!"

Spencer nodded. "Cool!"

Carly went over to grab her bag, but before she reached it, a faint crying noise could be heard. She turned to Spencer. "Is that...?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think it is."

Suddenly, the apartment door burst open, and Gibby came running in, shirtless, and screaming.

"HIDE ME! HIDE ME! HIDE ME!" He yelled, diving back behind the kitchen counter, almost knocking Spencer down in the process.

As soon as he had disappeared behind the counter, Lewbert came running in, screaming, clutching his side as he heaved, out of breath. "WHERE IS HE?" He screamed. "WHERE'S THE SHIRTLESS BOY! I KNOW HE'S HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Gibby's head suddenly popped up, screaming, making Lewbert scream once again, and ran out of the apartment, Lewbert following closely behind him.

Carly and Spencer where quiet for a moment.

"That was weird." Spencer said.

"Yes, it was."

The bell rang, and Carly walked up to her locker, next to where Sam and Freddie were talking quietly.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," Sam said.

"Yo," Freddie said. "What's up?"

Carly grabbed some of her books, trying to choose her words carefully. "Do you guys want to go out on Saturday?"

"Where?" Freddie asked.

Carly shrugged, trying not to look suspicious. "Oh, you know... around."

Sam nodded. "If there's food, I'm there."

"Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Carly smiled. "Awesome." Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Gibby. "Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go talk to Gibby."

"'Bout what?" Sam asked.

"Stuff." Carly said quickly. "Who are you? The girl of many questions?"

Freddie raised his eyebrow, and he and Sam shared a look of confusion.

Carly left quickly before they could ask her anything else, and stopped Gibby on the stairs.

Gibby turned and smiled. "Oh, hey Carly."

"Hey, Gibby." Carly said. "Can you do me a favor?"

Gibby looked at her suspiciously. "Depends on the favor..."

Carly lowered her voice. "Look, I need you to ask me out on a date for Saturday during lunchtime today in front of Sam and Freddie."

"Why? I thought you didn't want to go out with me?" Gibby said, confused.

"I don't!" Carly said. "But, I'm trying to get Sam and Freddie to go out together, and it has to be a date. Only, a double date, because I know that they would never go out on a date by themselves without killing each other."

"So, it'll all be pretend?" Gibby asked.

Carly nodded. "Yes."

Gibby started stroking an imaginary beard. "What's in it for me?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'll give you forty bucks."

"In advanced?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Carly sighed, rolled her eyes, and took out her wallet.

Carly motioned as inconspicuously as possible for Gibby to come over to where she, Sam, and Freddie were all sitting. He nodded and swiftly made his way over to them, sitting down next to Carly.

"Hey, Carly." He started. "I was wondering... do you wanna go out with me on Saturday?"

"I'd love to!" She said, without missing a beat.

Sam, who was in the middle of drinking her milk, did a spit take, and sprayed Gibby right in the face. Freddie sat there, with his mouth hanging open.

Carly kept on speaking as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Oh crap! I forgot that I had plans with the two of you."

Gibby stood up, dripping milk. "Why don't I go clean myself up while you decide." He walked away to the bathroom.

Sam stared at her. "You said _yes_ to going out with Gibby?"

Carly shrugged. "Yeah,"

"_Gibby!_"

"What's wrong with him?"

Sam looked at her as if she was insane. "_It's Gibby!_"

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now, does it? I forgot that we were going to go out on Saturday."

"Oh no!" Sam said, smiling evilly. "You go out with him. I wanna see how this turns out."

Carly looked over at Freddie. "You haven't said anything yet."

It took a moment for Freddie to get his composure back together. "So, you'll go out with Gibby, but you won't go out with me?"

Sam punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" Carly exclaimed. "I got an idea."

"What?" Sam asked.

"We could go on a double date. Me and Gibby, and you and Freddie!" Carly exclaimed.

"What? No!" Sam and Freddie at the same time. They turned to glare at each other.

"Why not?" Carly asked.

Sam gestured to Freddie. "No way I am not going out with tech-boy here!"

Freddie nodded in agreement. "I'm not taking this meat eating psycho out!"

Carly frowned. "Please! Come on, it's just one date!"

"No!" They both shouted and crossed their arms.

Carly directed her attention over to Sam. "Come on, Sam, you're my best friend. Please! Do this for me!" She turned to Freddie. "You too!"

They just sat there silently, stuck in a stare down.

Carly bit down on her bottom lip, trying to think of a good reason for them to come.

"You said it yourself, Sam. You wanna see how me and Gibby's date turns out. If you go, you'll get to see everything." Sam glared at her. "...And there'll be food." Carly added.

After a moment more, Sam sighed, finally giving in. "Fine, I'll go." She said half-heartedly.

Carly looked at Freddie. "Please..." She begged.

Freddie looked over at Sam. "Only if she promises _not_ to hurt me."

"Sam?" Carly said.

"I promise." She said. Without warning, she punched Freddie in the arm again.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Sam smirked. "For Saturday."

Carly stood up, smiling brightly. "I'll go tell Gibby the news."

Sam and Freddie both ended up going over to Carly's apartment after school so they could rehearse for their latest iCarly episode. (Also, Sam had nothing to eat at her house.)

When they all walked in together, they found Spencer on the floor completely surrounded by tin foil.

"Hey," Sam said, walking over towards Spencer. "What are you making this time?"

"A giant Hershey Kiss!" Spencer said, excitedly.

Sam nodded. "That makes mama hungry." She said, walking to the fridge. After digging through it for a second, she pulled out a bottle of lemonade, and a plate of ham. Walking back over to the couch, she sat down next to Freddie.

Spencer finally emerged out of the piles of tin foil, and sighed. "So, how was school?"

"Great!" Carly said.

Sam snorted. "Up until lunch it was."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

Spencer looked at them. "Why? What happened at lunch?"

Freddie looked up from his lap. "Carly arranged for me and Sam to go out on a date."

Spencer raised his eyebrow in fake surprise. "Really? I didn'tsee _that_ one coming."

Carly looked at him in panic, and he winked at her. She hit him in the arm.

"Yeah," Carly said. "But it's gonna be a double date."

"Then who are you going to go with, Carly?" Spencer asked.

"Gibby." Freddie said.

A squeak came out of Spencer's mouth. "Gibby! But he's..."

Sam nodded. "Gibby."

Spencer jumped up and down. "Can I come? I wanna see how this plays out."

"No!" Carly shouted.

Spencer pouted. "Why not?"

Carly put a hand on her hip. "One," She said holding up a finger. "It's a double date, not a bring-your-parent/guardian-with-you kinda thing. Two, you've got to work on your sculpture."

Spencer sighed disappointedly and dropped his hands in defeat. "Fine... I guess you're right."

"Hey," Freddie chimed in. "What's all the paint for?" He asked gesturing over towards the elevator doors where a white bucket lay.

"It's not paint, its glue." Spencer said. "After I stick all this tin foil together, I'm gonna put a coat of glue over it so it's sure to stick together. Also, it'll give it a beautiful clear shine."

"Just make sure you're careful with that, Spencer." Carly warned.

"Don't worry, I will be." Spencer said. "I probably won't get to that part until Saturday anyway."

Carly turned, heading up the stairs with Sam and Freddie starting to follow her when Spencer stopped the two of them.

"How did she get you guys to go out anyway?" He asked.

"Food, and a night full of Carly and Gibby together." Sam said.

"Also, a night without any pain from Sam." Freddie added.

Sam proceeded to punch him hard in the arm.

He grimaced. "But since she's doing it constantly right now, I'm not exactly seeing the point of that deal." He said, glaring over at her.

She just shrugged. "I'm just making up for all of the time that's about to be lost."

She punched him again before heading up the stairs.

Thursday and Friday passed by quickly, (Even with the many punches that Sam constantly gave Freddie.) and soon enough, Saturday evening came. Gibby was the first one to arrive, and Carly was glad of it.

"You remember what to do, right?" She asked.

Gibby nodded. "Always try and direct the conversation towards Sam and Freddie."

Carly nodded back. "Only, not in a bad way. Okay?"

"Got it."

Freddie was the next person to arrive. He and Gibby sat together on the couch, talking, while Carly paced across the floor, waiting for Sam.

"She should be here by now!" Carly said worried. "She's not answering any of my texts. She better not bail!"

Spencer, who was across the room putting the final touches to his sculpture before adding the glue coating, spoke up. "You promised food, right?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, but still..."

"She'll be here." Spencer assured her.

Five minutes later, Sam finally arrived.

"You're late!" Carly said.

"Sorry!" Sam said. "I didn't have any dresses, so I had to steal some money from my mom and go buy this." She said gesturing to her purple dress.

Carly sighed. "At least you're here now."

Gibby and Freddie both stood up, and Carly opened the door so they could leave.

"You kids have fun!" Spencer yelled out from behind the sculpture.

Carly nodded determinedly at Gibby, and they left, both hoping that the plan she had come up with would work out.

"Well, this restaurant sounds like a meat place." Sam said, after their waiter had left them at their table to go and get their drinks.

Freddie raised his eyebrow. "How does a restaurant _sound_ like a meat place?"

Sam sighed. "Fine, nub, it _looks_ like a meat place. Happy?"

"Isn't this nice?" Carly asked, smiling.

Gibby nodded enthusiastically, but Sam and Freddie both just shrugged.

"It'd be nicer if the food was here." Sam said, putting her chin in her hand.

"You look really pretty tonight, Sam." Carly said. "Doesn't she, Freddie?"

Freddie looked up at Carly in surprise, and his cheeks went slightly red. "Yeah, I guess." He said a bit awkwardly.

The waiter came back with their drinks, and took their orders before leaving again. Carly and Gibby tried in every way that they could think to direct the conversation towards Sam and Freddie, but somehow, they never really got them to get into a big conversation. After a half-hour had passed, Sam sighed loudly in complaint.

"Where's the food?" She said loudly.

"Sam!" Carly warned.

"What? I'm hungry... Mama's gotta eat sooner or later." She said.

Just as she said that, the waiter came back with their food.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed happily, before digging into her food.

Gibby lightly tapped Carly's shoulder. "I don't think this is going very well." He whispered.

Carly sighed. "We still have some time..."

Gibby just shrugged.

"Yes!" Spencer said, putting his brush down which was covered in a clear glue. "I'm done!"

He stood back to admire his giant Hershey Kiss sculpture, which looked good enough to eat. Now, all he had to do was wait for it to dry overnight. He turned around to put the glue away, but accidently slipped on some of the newspapers underneath him, causing him to fall backwards onto the giant Hershey Kiss.

"Crap!" He yelled, hoping that he hadn't crushed it. He tried pulling away from it, but he wouldn't budge. He pulled again, and again, and again, but he was stuck onto the side of it. He looked down at the bucket of empty glue on the floor and saw for the first time that it said, **'Warning: Strong, and fast drying glue! Do not let it come in contact with your skin!'**

"Oh dear..."

Once their dessert had arrived, Carly was becoming desperate. Not even once had Sam and Freddie had a real conversation tonight, unless of course you counted yelling, and making fun of each other. But, other than that... it really wasn't going as well as she had planned.

"Hey, Gibby," Sam said through a mouthful of pie. "You gonna eat that?" She asked, gesturing towards his dessert that he hadn't even touched. Gibby shook his head, looking a little queasy, and Sam reached across the table and took it without another word.

"Are you alright?" Freddie asked Gibby, concerned.

Carly nodded. "Yeah, Gibby, you don't look so well."

"I don't think my food is agreeing with my stomach." Gibby said.

"Well, if you're going to puke, go do it in the bathroom, and not on the table." Sam said.

Gibby nodded, and quickly got up from the table and over to where the bathrooms were.

"I hope that's just food poisoning." Carly said, worried.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But still... now you don't get to kiss him goodnight."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to kiss him, Sam."

Sam nodded, looking unconvinced. "Okay, whatever you say."

They found out that Gibby _had_ gotten food poisoning, and after they finished, and paid, Gibby went home, apologizing to Carly over and over again about how sorry he was.

"Freddie, can you drop Sam off alone? I don't feel so good either..." Carly lied. At least she could try and get them alone for a little while.

"Sure," Freddie said.

"Sam, don't do anything bad." Carly warned.

"I won't promise anything." Sam said stubbornly.

Carly made her way back to the building alone, and walked slowly up to her apartment. She barely noticed Spencer still in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Spencer said. "Could you–"

"Everything went wrong!" Carly said sadly.

"You didn't get them together?" Spencer asked.

Carly shook her head. "They're impossible!"

"That sucks..." Spencer said.

Carly nodded. "I'm going to bed... Don't stay up to late, okay?" She quickly walked up the stairs.

Spencer looked down at his body, which was still glued to the Hershey Kiss.

"That might be a problem."

"I can't believe she still hasn't figured it out yet..." Sam said to Freddie as they stood outside her house. "It's been three whole weeks!"

Freddie smiled. "I know. You'd think that of all people she would have realized it."

Sam shrugged.

"Guess we'll just have to give it some more time."

"Yeah," She agreed. "See you tomorrow?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah, see you."

Sam kissed him goodbye.


End file.
